


The Relationship Between Houjou Emu and the Bugster Virus

by alveolates, Dragonomatopoeia (IntelligentAirhead), obstinateRixatrix



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 90 percent medical report 10 percent love letter, A Real Biologist was consulted for this, M/M, based on episode 22, what's more romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alveolates/pseuds/alveolates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/pseuds/Dragonomatopoeia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Kiriya Kujo's full report on Emu.





	The Relationship Between Houjou Emu and the Bugster Virus

**Author's Note:**

> stella: hey yall these notes are gonna be long. today's technically my 10th anniversary for posting fic! decided to take a break from writing school papers and spend my time writing a full-on medical report because I lost my mind over how real kiriemu is. citation style is based on national library of medicine. the one real actual document cited in here is the declaration of helsinki. here's the [planning doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SNKDMisn6sNuWF3xZuOVskVSRzV7XYSoohfvxc1DOcQ/edit?usp=sharing) for it since I had to go on a wiki deep dive for exaid lore and epigenetic reprogramming. special shoutout to excite subs for actually translating the entire report during the split-second it was shown (which I've copied/pasted into the doc). this fic couldn't exist without air, who wrote about alleles and dna testing and stuff, and chip, who has never watched a single episode of exaid but still did their best to make everything in this paper as scientifically accurate as a show about gamer disease could possibly be.
> 
> Air: Heya! This fic is 90% Stella; I just threw a bunch of unethical scientific procedure and biotechnology at the wall. I sincerely hope you enjoy the benefits of my experience in swishing gatorade around my mouth and using the resultant dna collection for fun and (non)profit.
> 
> Chip: The artistry of this thoroughly peer-reviewed piece is entirely the work of my collaborators; I am simply a consulting biologist. I have never played a video game in my life. This is the most important application of my degree to date.

###  Introduction: The Bugster Virus

The Bugster virus is a mysterious strain of malware capable of infecting humans with the game illness. While there are many gaps in current (incredibly sparse, excruciatingly difficult to access) research, it has been confirmed by the author that: 1) the Bugster virus originated from computer glitches caused by Y2K; 2) the Bugster virus was purposefully cultivated by Dan Kuroto in order to infect humans with the game illness (2016 conversation with Dan M.; unreferenced, see “Notes”).

It is theorized that the Bugster virus operates primarily by imposing epigenetic modification. Current research suggests that viral RNA is reverse transcribed and integrated as DNA into the host sequence of the infected individual; the sequence continues to replicate with the addition, enabling the virus to proliferate and manifest as a disease phenotype. Those infected with the Bugster virus may develop physical symptoms such as fatigue, headache, nausea, chest pains, and—most notably—manifestations of orange glitch-like effects (Ministry of Health [MoH] 2011a). In the initial stages of the game illness, experiencing stress weakens the immune system which in turn causes a Bugster Union to emerge from the patient. Once the Bugster Union is successfully extracted, a Bugster virus will spawn. If untreated, a patient with the game illness will become transparent and fade from existence. Little is known of this process but its results are presumed to be fatal.

Five years ago the first major outbreak of the virus—Zero Day—resulted in largest amount of casualties to the Bugster virus. In response, Hinata Kyoutaro—director of the Ministry of Health—kept the existence of the Bugster virus from public knowledge. As Zero Day had been “inadvertently” caused by glitches in then-current Gemn Corp. game projects, the Ministry of Health created the Cyber Rescue (CR) unit in “collaboration” between Genm Corp. and Seito University Hospital (MoH 2011b). Through this “collaboration” Gemn Corp. has been able to develop Gamer Drivers®, which enable certain members of the CR unit to transform into Kamen Riders™.

###  Kamen Riders

Those capable of using Genm Corp. Gamer Drivers® and Rider Gashats® are able to transform into Kamen Riders™. Kamen Riders™ are the only individuals capable of clearing the conditions of a Bugster’s defeat and treating patients of the game illness (Dan et al. 2011). Most Kamen Riders™ are doctors “sponsored” by Gemn Corp. to “combat” the Bugster virus. In reality, Dan Kuroto is using Kamen Riders™ to gather data for some unknown purpose. Considering the current evidence, he’s probably trying to take over the world or something similarly ridiculous. Also, semi-irrelevant to this paper but still worth noting, Dan Kuroto is the black Kamen Rider™ who has been interfering with treatment and research related to the Bugster virus. Through circumstances outside his control (though admittedly a direct consequence of his own actions) the author was unable to reveal this discovery as early as intended, which had been an aggravating experience.

Utilizing a Rider Gashat® injects the Bugster virus into the user’s body in order to grant the user abilities capable of combating Bugsters. As such, prospective users must undergo a compatibility surgery during which the individual is exposed to small sample of the Bugster virus. The retrovirus encodes a receptor similar to ligand-gated ion channels—thusly named Gated Action Membrane Receptor ( _GAMR)_ —that is integrated into the membrane of cells. When the Rider Gashat® is used, the user is inoculated with the virus which subsequently creates an action potential. It is theorized that the virus is composed of multiple elements, one of which acts as a ligand and thus opens the _GAMR_ channel in the presence of charged particles. This activates pathways associated with the viral DNA insertion, the exact mechanisms of which are yet to be elucidated. It is hypothesized that the compatibility surgery introduces the production of antibodies in prospective hosts. Antibody production builds up enough immunity for the prospective user to utilize Rider Gashats® without the negative effects of the virus manifesting (Dan et al. 2011).

Current records show three individuals who have undergone the surgery: Kagami Hiiro, genius surgeon and a guy more stiff than a corpse left on ice; Hanaya Taiga, disgraced and unlicensed radiology specialist; and the author himself (Seito University Hospital 2011, 2013). Records for Dan Kuroto, CEO and bastard of Gemn Corp. were more difficult to uncover, but there is enough evidence to imply that the compatibility surgery has been performed on him as well (Next Genome Institute [date unknown]). Those who have not received the compatibility surgery should not be able to withstand the use of a Rider Gashat® without severe repercussions.

### Houjou Emu

The first thing about Houjou Emu that drew the author’s attention was the question of why he was able to transform into Ex-Aid without having received the compatibility surgery.

Initially, this author explored the possibility that something akin to compatibility surgery had been performed by Hinata Kyoutaro on Houjou Emu sixteen years ago without Houjou Emu’s prior knowledge or consent. Which would have been extremely unethical (World Medical Association [WMA] 2013 para. 25-32). However, this possibility has been discarded for the following reasons: 1) Houjou Emu’s medical records reveal no abnormalities from that surgery; 2) Hinata Kyoutaro’s conduct has been vouched for independently by various eyewitnesses not directly affiliated with him or the Ministry of Health; 3) Houjou Emu himself has vouched for Hinata Kyoutaro’s credibility, and the author has chosen to trust in Houjou Emu’s judgement; 4) Dan Masamune spilled the whole story. In hindsight, earlier pursuit of that last source of information may have saved a lot of time, effort, and potential future consequences related to falsifying Houjou Emu’s death.

The second thing about Houjou Emu that drew the author’s attention to him was the distinction between Houjou Emu and “M.”

Houjou Emu is a doctor that will put his life on the line to save his patient. Earnest to a fault, he is prone to placing trust in those who are not always deserving of it. Despite the fact that this has undoubtedly led to numerous betrayals and disappointments, Houjou Emu finds the enviable strength to keep faith in others, maintaining his compassionate approach towards patients, colleagues, and strangers. Though Dan Kuroto’s fixation on the “shining crystal” of Houjou Emu’s heart is extremely suspicious and pretty weird, this author cannot deny that Houjou Emu is a remarkable individual. After all, the author has firsthand experience in regards to what Houjou Emu is capable of; those who dismiss his compassion as pure naivety may be taken off-guard by just how stubborn and cunning he can be. It’s no wonder he is the ace of CR.

Under certain conditions an alternate personality emerges: “M.” Compared to Houjou Emu, “M” appears to be more focused, confident, and competitive. What is most notable about “M” is that “M” typically emerges with the activation of a Rider Gashat®; though there has been one instance where “M” was present moments before the activation of a Rider Gashat®, the author has yet to observe an emergence of “M” without some relation to Rider Gashats®, and by extension, the Bugster virus. While the author cannot claim expertise in psychology—and, in fact, has no idea what’s going on here—this detail is notable in the context of how the existence of “M” overlaps with the timeline of the Bugster virus. “M” is active in competitive gaming circles up until 2010 and inactive in subsequent years (2010 forum posts speculating on the whereabouts of “M;” unreferenced, see “Notes”). In the context of the Bugster virus, “M” is present before its emergence, but absent shortly before its first officially recorded incidence. There is no evidence that indicates the existence of “M” prior to the year 2000. Admittedly, records of “M” are in general sparse (or nonexistent) during the first half of the decade; however, this could be ascribed to Houjou Emu’s age. Eight year olds are not prominent in competitive gaming circles for a multitude of reasons.

Dan Masamune claims that Houjou Emu had been infected with the Bugster virus as early as the year 2000. Within the context of this investigation, the existence, disappearance, and reemergence of “M” may be linked to Houjou Emu being a patient of the game illness. Considering Houjou Emu as a patient of the game illness would explain how he is capable of using Rider Gashats® without the compatibility surgery. This implicates Houjou Emu as the earliest case of the game illness, and consequently, as Patient Zero.

### Patient Zero

Houjou Emu being Patient Zero of the Bugster virus offers some explanation as to why he is capable of using the Gamer Driver®; Houjou Emu has had sixteen years to build up natural immunity to the Bugster virus, enabling him to withstand usage of Rider Gashats® without needing the compatibility surgery.

As the Bugster virus is theorized to operate like a retrovirus, it can be reasonably concluded that exposure to the Bugster virus affects individuals on a nucleic level, interfering with the original structure of aforementioned individual’s genome by introducing a sequence that encodes novel proteins. At present, the author lacks the resources to fully sequence the genomes of individuals who are capable of using the Rider Gashats®. However, an examination of the alleles present in Houjou Emu’s TH01 STR locus align with those of Kagami Hiiro (despite all evidence that the two are different species), Hanaya Taiga (who bears no similarity to the rest of humankind), and the author himself, whose own DNA appears to have mutated through the hypothesized insertion of the viral sequence. (Kujo 2016). Self-discovery awaits around every electrophoresis chamber. Unfortunately, a DNA sample from Kuroto Dan was not readily available, and the author is aware that breaking into someone’s office to obtain a buccal swab would be unethical (WMA 2013 para. 25). Results are subject to change whenever an opportunity presents itself.

Despite the limited sample size, this provides substantial evidence for the hypothesis that the structure of Houjou Emu’s genome has fundamentally changed in ways consistent with exposure to the Bugster virus; it is a certainty that since infection, Houjou Emu’s genetic code has been changed in other ways yet to be examined.

If Houjou Emu is Patient Zero of the Bugster virus, he is the origin of all Bugsters as well as the origin of all Rider Gashats®. In terms of Houjou Emu’s relationship with the Bugster virus, each strain of the Bugster virus is based the strain that infected Houjou Emu; additionally, being infected with the virus for so long may have changed his genome to the extent of granting him Bugster-like abilities. In terms of Houjou Emu’s relationship with Rider Gashats®, data used to develop Rider Gashats® must have been extracted from the strain that infected Houjou Emu; it is possible he may be able to use the Bugster virus in conjunction with a base Rider Gashat® to modify or even create a new Rider Gashat® entirely. Houjou Emu’s unique relationship with both the original Bugster virus and the development of Rider Gashats® could be the key to eliminating the Bugster virus.

### Reprogramming

Working off of partial results, previous documentation, and the findings of his alleged peers, the author has concluded that the Bugster virus actively disrupts the cell division process, bypassing apoptosis in a manner resembling cancer. However, rather than resulting in abnormal growth, the Bugster virus appears to result in abnormal degeneration. The exception to this rule, as previously stated, are the Kamen Riders™ who have undergone necessary surgery, and the Bugsters who emerge from infected individuals. In this way, the resultant Bugsters could explain the lack of cellular proliferation in victims. The most likely conclusion is that the Bugsters themselves are the resultant growth.

The author’s current theory is that the Bugster virus operates through integration of a viral genome that induces epigenetic reprogramming. Under normal circumstances of infection, there are limits to what extent transcription and translation can manipulate the gene expression of fully differentiated organisms; while the Bugster virus can induce epigenetic changes, it is limited to viral insertions. However, unlike humans, a Bugster virus does not have the same level of physical complexity; though a Bugster is capable of manifesting a humanoid form, viruses themselves  are more mutable as organisms. As such, the Bugster virus may be vulnerable to epigenetic reprogramming on a more dramatic scale than humans are. An individual with the means to strip and reconstruct the epigenetic decoration of a Bugster’s DNA could manipulate the genes of that Bugster, and by extension, rewrite the abilities of Bugsters.

In order to utilize reprogramming against the Bugster virus, an individual must be: 1) capable of creating a Rider Gashat®; 2) compatible with the epigenetic abilities of a Bugster virus. While the author may be able to gather enough relevant data to load onto a blank Rider Gashat®, the author himself would not be able to complete its creation; additionally, the author would not have the abilities necessary to utilize that Rider Gashat®. The most likely candidate capable of both would be the individual who is the progenitor of both Bugsters and Rider Gashats®: Houjou Emu.

### Discussion

This author has yet to bring his findings to Houjou Emu for several reasons: 1) the author must contend with his own self-imposed reputation as an established liar, and additional evidence may be necessary to prevent a repeat of the Gemn incident; 2) as their partnership had been recently reconciled, the author is, admittedly, reluctant to mar it so soon with information that would cause distress; 3) while Houjou Emu must be informed of the truth in order for him to fully realize his potential latent abilities, the consequences of revealing such information have proven to be dire—it is of utmost important to proceed with caution and sufficient preparation. As a result, the author has been unable to verify some of the more ambitious claims regarding what Houjou Emu is capable of. However, the author is absolutely certain that Houjou Emu can achieve what the author has posited, and is in fact likely to surpass expectations.

Houjou Emu has placed his trust in the author. Moving forward, the author’s aim is to honor this trust, as the author intends to continue his relationship with Houjou Emu. Hopefully, with the help of Houjou Emu, the author will be able to unravel the mysteries of the Bugster virus and prevent future casualties to the game illness.

### Conclusion

Though there are still many unknowns regarding the game illness, this report details knowledge that sheds more light on the nature of the Bugster virus and ways to combat it; 1) Houjou Emu is not only a patient of the game illness, he is Patient Zero; 2) being Patient Zero gives Houjou Emu a unique relationship with both the Bugster virus as well as Rider Gashats®; 3) Houjou Emu may be able to use epigenetic reprogramming against the Bugster virus. While much still remains uncertain, the author is confident that Houjou Emu is the key to finding a cure for the game illness and to stopping its spread.

### Acknowledgements

The author would like to thank Seito University Hospital’s unsupervised lab equipment, the Ministry of Health’s faliable security, and Dan Kuroto for being blackmailed into providing the means to conduct this research. The author additionally thanks the compliance of Houjou Emu, Hanaya Taiga, and Kagami Hiiro.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
